Gary and Millie
by beebeebunny123
Summary: Sandy gets a snail and names it Millie. When SpongeBob comes over to Sandy's place with Gary to see Millie, Gary and Millie seem to like each other and want to be in a relationship.


Gary and Millie  


****Please note, this is my first story on here so it may be kinda bad...****

It all started in Bikini bottom. Sandy thought it was about time to get a snail like SpongeBob. Sandy went to the snail adoption center in Bikini Bottom to look for a new snail. She looked at them for a while then asked the person at the store if there were any female ones. The person at the store held up all the female snails one by one. Sandy then saw a snail with a rose-pink shell that had a light purple swirl on it and five sky-blue dots above it. It was also wearing a light purple bow on its shell. Sandy liked it so she adopted it. She decided to name the snail Millie then was on her way to SpongeBob's house.

SpongeBob wasn't home at the moment. He was at the park with Gary. He was just relaxing letting Gary have some play time at the park. SpongeBob stayed at the park for the next half hour then went home. When SpongeBob got home, he saw a message on his phone from Sandy. SpongeBob listened and it said "SpongeBob, are you home? I got a surprise for you to see so come over to my place as soon as you hear this message unless it is night then in that case, the next morning. I know you will like it. See ya SpongeBob!"

Spongebob quickly left his house and went over to Sandy's place as fast as possible. Sandy saw him and let him in. Sandy told SpongeBob to bring Gary before showing Millie to him. SpongeBob quickly ran to his house, put Gary on his leash, and took him over to Sandy's house. Gary was confused why but SpongeBob said that Sandy wanted to see Gary. SpongeBob walked over to Sandy's place with Gary then Sandy told SpongeBob to wait for her while she did something. Sandy then came out and took out Millie for SpongeBob and Gary to see.

SpongeBob was surprised that Sandy had a snail of her own. Sandy said that she adopted it from the snail adoption center. SpongeBob really liked Millie and started to pet her. Millie really liked SpongeBob to. SpongeBob decided to introduce Gary to Sandy's snail. When Gary looked, there were hearts in his eyes. Gary cuddled Millie. SpongeBob thought it was cute that Gary liked Millie. Millie cuddled Gary as well. SpongeBob and Sandy were happy that Gary and Millie liked each other. SpongeBob and Gary stayed at Sandy's watching Millie for 3 hours then SpongeBob went home.

At home, it was night so SpongeBob told Gary a bed time story about a boy and girl first meeting then being love for each other. When SpongeBob told the story, Gary thought about all the things he could do with Millie based on what SpongeBob was saying. Gary felt a love for Millie. When he went to sleep, he had a dream of he and Millie cuddling at the park at sunset. Millie was giving Gary a flower and Gary accepted. Millie was then meowing stuff then she was going to kiss Gary. Before she did, Gary woke up by SpongeBob's alarm clock.

SpongeBob had to go to work the next day so instead of leaving Gary home, he decided to take him over to Sandy's so she could babysit. When SpongeBob went to Sandy's to ask her to babysit, Sandy accepted so she took Gary with her then SpongeBob left to go to work. Sandy decided to get herself a snack while Gary moved towards Millie who could easily be seen by him. Millie was happy to see Gary again. They both kept meowing like it was a conversation. After a small bit, Sandy came back with tea and cookies.

Sandy gave Gary and Millie some cookies as a snack then noticed that they were chatting. Sandy quickly took out a device and put it next to the two snails. She turned it on and it translated the meows to human language. Millie kept talking about Sandy and Gary kept talking about SpongeBob. Sandy was happy that her snail translator worked. Gary then kept talking about how pretty Millie was. Millie felt happy and said Gary looked cute to. Sandy looked at them and knew they liked each other.

Sandy asked Gary if he had a crush on her snail, Millie. Gary was surprised then meowed"i-i um... wwe aare jjustt ffriendss..." Sandy looked at Gary and thought that Gary did have a crush on Millie. "I know you like her Gary." Gary meowed to her "I-II, well, I, well. I do like her but not for marriage. Just dating!" Millie meowed to Gary "you like me Gary? I like you to!" Sandy knew they both liked each other so she decided to be nice and take them to the park. She said "Do what you guys like. You like each other you know. I'll see you later." then Sandy left them alone.

Gary and Millie decided to stay together at the park. They first went o the teeter totter then went down the slide. Millie then found some flowers and got them for Gary. Gary felt happy then got some leaves to make a necklace for Millie. Gary then meowed some stuff to Millie with actions that kinda looked like he was explaining his dream. Millie meowed back and was about to kiss Gary. Before she could finish the kiss, Sandy came over and saw them kissing. Sandy took Gary and Millie back to her place.

At Sandy's place, Gary and Millie were about to kiss when they noticed SpongeBob coming in. SpongeBob saw Gary and Millie kiss and SpongeBob thought it was cute. SpongeBob said that he could leave work after noon instead of evening for some reason. Sandy saw SpongeBob and told him that Gary and Millie loved each other. SpongeBob thought it was cute. He took Gary home and knew Gary had love. it was the day Gary found a snail but he always wondered when he would see Millie again.

The End

****Please note this is my first story so it is kinda bad. Don't hurt me. I know it doesn't make sense a bit but I tried.**


End file.
